


Uncrumbleable

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Enchantress Cookie Being a Jerk (Cookie Run), Game: Cookie Run: Kingdom, Gen, this au inspired by a friend on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.
Relationships: GingerBrave | Brave Cookie & White Lily Cookie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	Uncrumbleable

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

It was a little off putting to most Cookies, actually. Most of them were missing at least a few crumbs from around their edges, from all the running. Running from the witch’s oven. Running through the world of Earthbread. Running to the places they would fit best with all the other Cookies that had already escaped.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

And maybe that made him reckless, Strawberry Cookie said. But he could take a hit better than her. Better than Espresso Cookie. Even better than Milk Cookie, with his big shield.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

When new Cookies came to their growing kingdom, they watched him from the corners of their eyes. All of them except Custard Cookie, who was too busy fashioning himself as a king to notice, and Vampire Cookie, who was too busy being lazy and getting other grownups to carry him around so he didn’t have to walk places to care.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

Something about White Lily Cookie was familiar, in a weird sort of way. He knew he’d never had the chance to meet her. His whole life, since he’d first been baked, was accounted for, and she wasn’t part of it. Her eyes lingered on him, too, when they passed over the group in quiet, gentle confusion. Everything White Lily Cookie did was gentle. Gentle and strangely familiar.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

It was when they were going through the academy, watching shades relive her memories of working with Pure Vanilla Cookie to try and create an uncrumbleable cookie, that he started to have his suspicions. He didn’t voice them, but a quick glance at the other Cookies in the group (except Custard Cookie, focused on the adventure as he was) confirmed they were thinking the same thing he was.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

How long had his dough been waiting to be baked, kept fresh by some unknown magic with the rest of his batch before entering the oven and waking up? Could it have been long enough for him to be…?

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

As they progressed through the academy he began to wonder what his life would be like once they’d resolved all this if she  _ had _ made him, and if she’d recognize him, and if she’d be proud of him. Part of him was hesitant to believe she had, though; if she and Pure Vanilla Cookie had made him, why wouldn’t they have included some of their own ingredients in his batter? GingerBrave Cookie was the plainest Cookie he’d ever seen. Not like White Lily Cookie.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

He froze when he saw her in the moonstone, begging for them to destroy it. Destroy  _ her. _ He couldn’t do that! He couldn’t let that happen! She was-- She was-- She was White Lily Cookie, and she  _ had _ made him, whether she’d meant to make him so plain or not, and something in his dough remembered, and she was gentle and kind and-- and--

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble. Not even a little bit.

And Dark Enchantress Cookie had tricked him-- tricked  _ all _ of them, with an illusion of one of the Cookies who had  _ mixed his dough, _ and she wasn’t going to get away with this if he had anything to say about it.

GingerBrave Cookie did not crumble.

Not even a little bit.

He was about to make that another Cookie’s problem.

**Author's Note:**

> We were having Thoughts on discord and they made me feel 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
